Ruxandra Niall
Ruxandra Niall is an Half-Eldrazi planeswalker from Arcadia(fanplane in progress by Alessandra Gava). She is colorless-aligned. She was created by Alessandra Gava Physical Description Ruxandra appears as a normal human, she is very tall, with an athletic body, brown hair and peculiar heterochromatic eyes. In reality her appearance is the only human thing left to her, a thin shell wich contain her real for Eldrazi's form. She usually wear a brown-purpura thigh jumpsuit with high brown boots and a cerulean/indigo coat held up by 2 belts. She always wearing a belly bracelet given to her by Valter. Ruxandra is 24 years old. Personality Ruxandra in dispite of her provocative apparence, she is a tempered,cold hearted and rational person, who previleges her study in genetics, her knowledge and seraching of power and she prefers to keep a low profile by hiding his face in the hood of her coat, she dislikes to show her face. She rearly show her emotions assuming an almost hieratic and apathetic appearance(this is also due to her strict education devoted to the exaltation of the rationality, to keep high level of concentration) and she prefer She avoid the conctat towards strangers, she prefers to stay alone or stay with little groups of trusted people, in particular with the vampires since her guardian Valter Grimm is a vampire and she was adopted and educated by him when she lost her parents. She absolutely hates the people who invade her personal space and usually she finish to cause them serious injuries, even if she never arrived to kill them. But all this character traits are only a mask to mantain a balace on her mind to control her own body and avoid to be overwhelm by her emotion, to try to continue to live between the society and follow the rules of it to keep her humanity as long as she could, for this reasons she never kill, because she consider that an act of disumanity. Despite this, with the passing of time the mask that she created is crumbling, guiding her to a state of madness. She also shows a compassionate side towards the outcasts of her plane, helping them by curing their genetic deformations. (WIP)Abilities By begin and eldrazi she could create her own progenia even if its limited, also she can transform part of her body in eldrazi and using it as a weapon andshe could travel in the Blind Eternity as long as she want. She is very talented in the telepathy and in the mind magic, that she could compete to Jace Beleren who danigrates by saying:" I don't know if it's due to your stupidity, but the fact of being continually manipulated is quite tragicomic for a telepath". She also pretty good in healing spells. (WIP) History She born in Arcadia a plane wich core/Worldsouls is a part of Emrakul and sometimes it influenced the nature and the people creating limited areas and outcast wich lives in this areas or in the underground of the plane. As genist she was interested in these phenomenoms. After she found the source of these problems she inserted the "genes" of that part of Emeria in herself, and with a strong physical trauma she obtains a forced ignited of the spark of the planeswalker. (WIP)Relationship and Planeswalkers Met *Valter Grimm: a vampire planeswalker and Ruxandra's Guardian, he is one of the few people she trusts and respects, now he under treatment from serious injuries caused by Phelan Oran 10 years ago. *Phelan Oran: a werewolf planeswalker, he is only one that Ruxandra fear and heated that much that she could kill him,after he almost kill her Guardian when he was 14 years old. *Anastasia: an angel planeswalker merried with Phelan, Ruxandra didn't like her and despised her since she was trying to get her away from Valter. But Ruxandra she cryed she sacrificed herself protecting her from Phelan in his madness when she was 14 years old. *Jace Belern *Kaya *Chandra Nalaar *Nissa Revane *Ajani Goldmaine *Teferi *Ral Zarek *Liliana Vess Plane visited *Zendikar *Innistrad *Ravnica *Dominaria Gallery phelan.jpg|Phelan Oran (art by Alessandra Gava) grimm.jpg|Valter Grimm (art by Alessandra Gava) grifon.jpg|Anastasia (art by Alessandra Gava) Calendula requiem.jpg|Ruxandra Niall (art by Alessandra Gava) Category:Characters